bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Monkey God
, also known as the Sun God Temple, Temple of the Sun God, Monkey God Temple, Sun Temple, Monkey Temple, Temple, or ToTMG for short, is the final upgrade of the Super Monkey on Path 1. It is the most expensive upgrade in BTD5, costing $85,000 in Easy, $100,000 in Medium, $108,000 on Hard, and $120,000 on Impoppable. When a Sun God is upgraded to a Monkey Temple, everything in the attack radius of the Sun God will disappear and is sacrificed to that temple. If a Temple is in range of a Sun God when this upgrade is purchased, it will be sacrificed, but will not add any abilities other than blades. Note that placing multiple of them can get difficult, as they can sacrifice other temples. The Temple of the Monkey God can be unlocked once the user reaches Rank 32 and when the player gets enough XP after the Robo Monkey is unlocked. The Temple can attack Camo Bloons regardless of upgrades or sacrifices. It is also best to place the Temple in a place where its huge range would not be wasted. Sun Rays shoot every 0.1 second and have 50 pierce, but strip 3 layers of bloon on contact. They always come with the Temple. Strategies /Strategies}} Sacrifices and Enhancements /Sacrifices}} There are 4 tiers of temple sacrifices, seen below. For the best results, sacrifice $30000 of each Monkey Apprentices, Ice Towers, Bomb Towers or Mortar Towers, Glue Gunners, and any other towers (Monkey Village recommended). Here are some basics to the powers. It should also be noted that the main beam increases in power as more towers are sacrificed. Bomb: Reloads every 1 sec, fires 1/2/3/6 missiles, 3rd and final tier has missiles acting like MOAB maulers. Ice: Reloads every 2 sec, bloons freeze for 1.5/2/2.5 seconds upon contact, respectively. Pierce is 1000 for each. Also adds an Arctic Wind effect around the temple for final tier. Apprentice: Reloads every 1.25 sec, tiers 2 and 3 do 1 layer damage before blowing, tier 4 does 2. Pierce is 60/90/120/150 respectively. Glue: Reloads every .5 sec, bloons pop by the glue in 2/1/0.5 seconds per layer. First tier does not have corroding glue. Other towers: Reloads every 0.8 sec, tiers 1-2 have darts, 3-4 have blades. Pierce is 20/30/40/40 and layers stripped is 2/3/4/5, respectively. Only final tier can pop lead. Videos These videos will indicate the enhancement of the Temple of the Monkey God by sacrificing towers. Powers with Temple of Monkey God (flash version) How to Test a Max Temple How to put Temples near each other Step 1.png|Step 1: Place a Super Monkey. Step 2.png|Step 2: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Step 3.png|Step 3: Place another Super Monkey beside the Temple. Remember about the range! Step 4.png|Step 4: Upgrade it fully on the first path ONLY. Note: If you bought upgrades for the second path as well increasing the range, it will sacrifice the other temple as well. And as long as the range of the super monkey does not cross the exact middle pixel of the temple you can purchase the T.O.T.M.G upgrade without sacrificing the other temple making it possible for temples to overlap. Gallery TMG +MOAB.png|Temple of the Monkey God attacking 4 MOABs Max Temple|A max temple with all sacrifices on Monkey Lane. TOTMG (Solid Beam Of Bloon Destruction).png|Like the Sun God, the Temple of the Monkey God shoots out a solid beam of bloon destruction when used with M.I.B. Call To Arms. Dark_temple.jpg|This black temple shoots TWO stronger red beams! It's from the Tier 4 Super Monkey Lair! temple sacrifice ipad.PNG|First time getting the upgrade on Mobile BMCM templerequest.png|BMC Mobile Temple sacrifice notice Totmg flash.png|Screen flash of a TOTMG building animation BMC TotMG HD.png|BMC artwork templechange.png|Temple of the Monkey God in BMC, with the tower name change included When it activates, lightning strikes!.png|Activating Temple of the Monkey God MonkeyTemple.gif|Different angles that the Temple shoots around steamtempleicon.png|BTDB Steam icon temple blademissile.png|Temple of the Monkey God with low-level Bomb and mid-level Other category sacrifices templeofthemonkeygodflashing.png|Temple of the monkey god's eyes flash if they destroyed the last bloons at the end of the round. TOTMGBTDB.png|Many temples placed near each other in Bloons TD Battles Mobile done using mega boosts TOTMGBTD5.png|TOTMGs wreaking bloon havoc TOTMGGoldMissle.png|Golden Missile attack, obtained from sacrificing Bomb/Mortar Towers TOTMGIceBall.png|Ice ball, obtained from sacrificing Ice towers TOTMGTornado.png|Tornado, obtained from sacrificing Monkey Apprentices TOTMGGlueBlast.png|Glue Splatter, obtained from sacrificing Glue Gunners TOTMGDartVolley.png|16 Dart Volley, obtained from sacrificing other types of towers TOTMGBladeVolley.png|16 Blade Volley, obtained from sacrificing other types of towers LegendarySuperMonkeyCard.JPG.jpg|TOTMG as it appears on a legendary card. Trivia *A temple of any sacrificial and external (use of Monkey Villages) enhancements shoots a ray with limited piercing power. Simply put, a Temple's ray cannot always go through everything, just like how the Ray of Doom (4-2 Dartling Gun) has limited pierce. * A vanilla temple (a temple with no sacrifices) is worse than a Sun God compared by popping MOAB class bloons. If the player does not have anything to sacrifice, it is not worth the buy, because camo detection and range for the Super Monkey is even cheaper with a 2/2 Monkey Village than the TOTMG upgrade itself. **Even this is debatable, because as its spread is worse and it doesn't do as much damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, it can break through Ceramic Bloons, and for that matter, other non M.O.A.B. classes more effectively by 4 times. However, by the time you can afford one, it may be too late for that (unless the TOTMG is maxed.) If the TOTMG is maxed, then it will become the second most powerful tower in the game, the TOTVM being the first. *A Temple of the Monkey God cannot sacrifice a Wizard Lord or Monkey Town in their respective Special Missions for computer versions. It can sacrifice those towers on iOS, though. *In Bloons TD5 Mobile, if the player upgrades to Temple of the Monkey God, the player is given an option if he/she can officially upgrade to it. *The Temple of the Monkey God is the most expensive and largest upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 5. **In fact, the Temple of the Monkey God is more expensive on easy mode with the Super Monkey Lair activated under the influence of a 0/0 village than the Ray of Doom is on impoppable mode with the Mortar Emplacement activated, even if no sacrifices are given to the temple. *A max Temple of the Monkey God is the most powerful tower in the whole Bloons Tower Defense series in terms of damage per second. On Bloons Monkey City and Bloons TD5 iOS (through the ability granted by a tier 4 Super Monkey Lair), it has even seen further improvement via upgrading into the Temple of the Vengeful Monkey. **The next strongest temple would be a maxed temple under MIB Call to Arms, triple overclocked, on the special mission The Crucible. This temple can be gained through regen farming on Round 15. *A Temple with a fourth tier Super Monkey Lair has an extremely large radius which covers almost the whole screen. *During its construction animation (before the head pops up), there is a picture of a skull on the Temple. *All Special Agents apart from Bloonberry Bush can be sacrificed, but they only add a blade attack. *If the player sells a Temple of the Monkey God before its construction animation is done, it will not disappear until the animation is finished. *Placing a temple within a Monkey Village's radius will make the 'head' face left. *The Bloons TD 5 Deluxe sunrays look more realistic, but they have no statistical change. In the Co-op Mode update in Bloons TD 5, the sunrays from BTD5 Deluxe were used. *Only towers that have their centers within range of the Super Monkey will be sacrificed. **Thus it is not advised to buy the range upgrades before upgrading to TOTMG, as any other towers' centers (includes other TOTMGs) within the upgraded range of the Super Monkey will be sacrificed. *One maxed temple can nearly stop a near-infinite stream of BFBs, and an infinite stream of anything lower in BTD5. **When supported by a Jungle Drums Monkey Village, a maxed out temple can stop an infinite stream of BFBs in BTD5. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, temples used to be much weaker. This was fixed on version 1.2, so that the temples are now equal in power to the ones in Bloons TD 5 and Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *It is possible to sacrifice a Temple of the Monkey God for another Temple of the Monkey God, but doing so has little effect apart from the improving the sun ray and adding blades. Also, any sacrifices on the previous temple will NOT be added to the new temple, effectively wasting a sacrificed Temple of the Monkey God and the money used to sacrifice it. *When the temple is built in Co-op Mode, it also sacrifices towers of the player's ally if they are in range. *The upgrade button of this upgrade looks similar to the Monkey Temple track from Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion. *Despite the Monkey Engineer and the Bloonchipper being powerful alone, when sacrificed, they only allow the TOTMG to shoot darts unless they are upgraded sufficiently, and enough are sacrificed. *Golden Missiles fired from the Temple may target bloons that the Temple itself may not be targeting, if it can also be considered a target of the target priority, similarly to a Robo-Monkey or Technological Terror after an update. *If you buy lots of Cash Injections on the first round you can get a T.O.T.M.G. However, this is expensive and requires 100+. *If you do Regen Farming you can get a T.O.T.M.G on one of the sockets in The Crucible. *The Sun God is the only Tier 3 tower without upgrades on the other side that will add the blade volley to the Temple's arsenal rather than dart volley. *On Brick Wall, it is possible to sacrifice almost the whole screen if many towers are put around it. *When the Super Monkey is upgraded to the Temple when it is on top of a Pontoon, the temple will sink into the water as well as the Pontoon will collapse, thus making the tower disappear from the game; wasting tons of cash and a Pontoon. This is because the temple is too heavy for the Pontoon to sustain its weight. **This might be a bug or perhaps due to the positioning. At some circumstances, you may be able to upgrade one into a Temple successfully without sinking. *When its ice hits the bloons, the ice explosion sound will make the pre-BTD5 ice tower's bloons freezing sound. *In the Mobile Version, you can still technically upgrade the Temple, except as its 'weapons' by adding towers beneath it, like adding Technological Terrors on it to make it look like it has plasma cannons as arms and its additional arsenal for an instance. Anything 'north' of the Temple but within the Sprite will have the Temple sprite take priority, but anything on the 'south' side of the Temple instead has its Sprite take priority. **The Temple along with its augmentations can be still upgraded into an ultimately awesome tower by making an Overclocked Temple of the Vengeful Monkey (x/4 Engineer and Tier 4 Super Monkey Lair) with 2/4 Monkey Village activated. A Vengeful Temple with full sacrifice and buffs can launch rays of blades and barrage of sacrifice-based arsenals - a tower optimum to make in tough rounds. *In BTD5 Mobile and steam, when a temple sacrifices, it will damage bloons around it. *When the Super Monkey sacrifices the Sentry Gun, nothing will happen because those guns are worth $0. *When the round ends, the temples that attacks the last will have yellow auras on their eyes. *Upon agreeing to sacrifice all towers and eventually make a Temple, it will often release a pulse of blades and other projectiles when bloons are present in a map. *Most fans of the Bloons TD series would call it by its initials (TOTMG) in a way that sounds like a word (i.e. pronounced as TOT-ih-'mig'). *In fact, a TOTMG can be sacrificed by another TOTMG. The sacrificed TOTMG will only contribute to blade volleys regardless of the sacrificed TOTMG's sacrifices. Thus, a TOTMG that sacrificed a Monkey Apprentice and a TOTMG that sacrificed a Mortar Tower will not obtain the Mortar Tower's sacrifice, only the Monkey Apprentice's sacrifice. *Another interesting sacrifice note is that it CAN become a tier 4 TOTMG without any range upgrades, by using a ROD for the other sacrifices and the most expensive upgrade paths on the contributing sacrifices like the Bomb Tower. This can be useful for when having temples nearby each other. *If a 4-2 or 2-4 Bomb Shooter is sacrificed to the Temple, the Temple will shoot yellow missiles that look nothing like the missiles from the bomb shooter. *There is a bug when you buy the temple without buying the second path, finish the animation and then buy the second path. The temple's base/head will turn to the left. (Tested on flash.) *There is a glitch that causes the game to crash on BTD Battles Mobile concerning this tower. If one loses and is still in the selection screen in which one can choose not to upgrade the tower, the game will crash. This occurred on the Temple map after round 20 due to lack of camo protection. *If the track is short enough, bloons can leak while the temple is being constructed (when it has a skull on the top instead of a sun god head) *It is possible to get a max temple in BTD Battles flash, by using the loadout Super-Wizard-Cannon/Mortar-Ice-Glue, and spending the extra 6. However, it is impossible on BTD Battles mobile, due to the fact that you can only select 3 towers. In Card Battles however, this is possible. *In BTD5, it is possible to get a TOTMG on round 47 (maybe earlier) without Regan farming, but this requires many Banana Research Facilities. *Like many real life Temples, they're obviously an legendary buildings, so that makes the Temple of the Monkey God and True Sun God (True Temple of the Monkey God) the legendary buildings or monkey legends. References *http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/17674-Temple-of-the-Monkey-God-The-Complete-Guide Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:Camo Detectors Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades